The present invention relates to a washing machine having a drier mounted on the body of the washing machine.
In recent years, such a washing machine with a drier has been proposed as having a drier carrier placed on the upper surface of the body of the washing machine so that the drier is mounted on the body of the washing machine through the drier carrier, without using any stand for the drier. In this type of washing machine, it is necessary that the clothes can be put into and out of the washing machine through the opening formed in the body of the washing machine without being interferred by the drier.